Within The Darkness
by ParadiseForest
Summary: Puss and Kitty's date doesn't exacly go to plan. But Puss makes up to it with a very naughty idea. Kitty feels suspicious with Puss' behavior and starts thinking why Puss keeps grinning at her in a very strange way. But theres alot of drama because Kitty and Puss get catnapped by someone who knows them so much that when they see this catnapper, Puss faints by the sight. K incase!
1. A Date and a BANG!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT. And i said do NOT own any of the characters in this story. If i did, i would make at least 10 films for Puss In Boots. I really would! :D**

* * *

**Okay. This is my first ever fan fiction! ;O I never knew id ever be able to write stories! ;oo I've been on fan fiction for YEARS now.**** But never bothered making an account. I was too happy reading. But now i'm ready to face the music! Please review and PLEASE e****njoy my first fan fiction! it took AGES. Also to do with me coming back to school and having to sort out my stupid homework. Enjoy my first chapter. There will DEFINITELY be more chapters. I want to write at least 50. Lol. Enjoy! [Translate: My gorgeous furry lover ]  
**

* * *

_Puss P.O.V_**  
**

It was pitch-black outside. The village of San Ricardo was like the abandoned city of Atlantis at night. The silence felt eerie. There was nobody else in the town square. But i knew i wasn't alone. I walked up to a small pile of crates and peered behind the pile. The first thing i saw was two big sapphire blue eyes staring at me. "Hola, Mi Amor." I whispered, looking towards Kitty who was now emerging out of the darkness and into the moonlight.

"Hola, Puss." Kitty said, waltzing up towards me and laying a little kiss apon my ginger cheek. I smirked at her and embraced her round the waist and pulling her closer to me."I have missed you so, Mi Amor." I mewed. I dipped Kitty and leaned into her and kissed her lips. As we pulled back, i grinned at her again. "What are you grinning at, my Furry Lover?" Kitty asked me, obviously suspecting why i was grinning at her in such a way.  
But i knew she was not a cat who has no idea why her boyfriend was grinning at her in such a way. " My beautiful amante peludo precioso" I whispered into her ear, making her giggle. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. It felt beautiful. She's beautiful. Sometimes, i wonder how i even got her in my grasp. I have never thought about it in that way before. Ever.

As we broke apart, it's her turn to grin at me . She's never smiled so beautifully before. But there must be a reason why she's smiling like that. Her smile looks so seducive, so naughty, it just sets me off. "I have something i want to ask you, Puss." Kitty said, grinning. I had an idea of what she was thinking. She's a bad kitty. But altogether, i am too. "And what is you want to-"

There was a big bang. Kitty and I pulled apart and looked at what was happening. I saw a man with a big hammer and was hitting the big statue in the middle of the village. Then i saw a man standing behind me and Kitty. He then suddenly slapped Kitty round the head, knocking her unconscious. Then i felt really bad pain behind my head. Then everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Sor****ry its so short! I needed to log off and go somewhere really important but i'll make sure the next chapter is even longer! I can't wait! I hope you find this interesting. :) It took me a long time because i was stuffing my face with yummy food. Enjoy this chapter and enjoy the story even more with the next chapter!**


	2. Catnapped and Shocking News!

**Hey people! My next chapter! It took me ages because i didn't know how to add chapters. LOL. Never mind about that because i KNOW NOW! :D So this chapter isn't going to be rushed like the other one at the end. i'll make this chapter nice and long :)****Disclaimer: I don't own no characters from this story. I will be a billionaire if i did because i would make loads of movies! :)  
Miau! :) I love writing smiley faces. Enough with the faces! In with the storyy!**

* * *

_**Puss P.O.V!**_

I woke up with a start, sitting up slightly. Suddenly, a massive migraine game thundering through my brain with masses of pain. I fell backwards, back onto my back again. Then i heard a slight groan next to me. I turned onto my left side and saw Kitty, asleep next to me. I put my paw on my head to try and stop the migraine. I spotted a bowl of water and started to stand up and padded along towards it. The room was dark and black. It smelt like a uncleaned litter box. I cringed at the odour of the room and stood next to the bowl of water. I moved it gently with my paw towards Kitty, and daubed my paw into the water. I daubed my paw onto my thumping head and felt better already. I dipped my other paw into the water and daubed it onto Kitty's forehead. Her bright blue eyes opened and looked towards me. She looked like she was thinking the same as me. Why are we here? What is this place? We don't know, But what we do know is that us being here seems a little bit suspicious.

Kitty started to sit up, and suddenly let out a loud groan. She put her paw onto her head as the pain ran through her head. i daubed my paw back into the water and placed it gently back onto Kitty's forehead. She suddenly let out a sigh of relief. She must of felt better. Kitty looked up at me with a puzzled face. "Where are we?" Kitty mumbled to me. "I don't have the faintest idea, Mi Amor" I whispered. I scooted up closer to her and embraced her. "Do not worry. We will get out of here soon. We are known for managing to get out of the most impossible prisons. That's what we're famous for. We have nothing to fear." I mewed. Kitty grinned at me and planted a soft passionate kiss on my furry orange cheek. I always knew that wherever were are, we can always get out of it.

Suddenly, i heard footsteps. I ran up to the end of the black, dark room. I gestured to Kitty to run up as well. We both sat there, staring at the rusty metal gate. The footsteps got louder and louder, and i started to feel a suspicious feeling. The footsteps got closer and closer to us. Then the footsteps stopped. But then we heard a massive stamp right in front of the gate. My mouth just dropped open. Kitty's eyes were so wide open that her eyes nearly popped! Suddenly Kitty fainted and i managed to catch her.

I cannot believe what i am looking at. Who i'm looking at. The person who catnapped us is just unbelievable. As the person came up and unlocked the gate, he came up closer, and into the light. Humpty Dumpty. Were my eyes deceiving me? "Humpty? Is that really you?" I said to him, shocked.

"Yes Puss. It is me. I never died when i fell off that broken bridge." Humpty said to me, staring straight into my eyes, making me shiver.

"I-t ca-an't be. I saw you, dead on that piece of broken bridge! You were a golden egg and you were cracked." I said to Humpty. Still wondering why Humpty was alive.

"I never died. You really want to know what happened?" Humpty asked me. Looking away from me.

"Yes Humpty. Tell me. Why in all these years you never came to find me? You were really alive!"

"Then i'll tell you. On that bridge, when i was hanging on for dear life on that rope, i saw a little bit of broken bridge that i would be able to reach. I knew that i didn't want to die, and i was going to fall if i liked it or not. Kitty woke up from her unconsciousness, and looked up to Humpty, now listening to his phenomenal near-death experience.

"As you, Puss, told me that you were going to never let go of that rope. And it was obvious that the rope wouldn't hold us both, including the Golden Goose hanging over the other side of the broken debry. So i told you that it wouldn't hold us both and i won't make you choose. I let go, closing my eyes. I knew that i was going to die. But i didn't. Puss you looked away to try and save the goose so once i opened my eyes, i actually wasn't dead. I realised that i was no longer a white egg, i was a golden egg. I took my mirror and looked at myself. I didn't have a face at all. I was horrified. I put my mirror back and started to just think over what just happened."

"Then i noticed you walking over to the side of the bridge. Looking down on me, Your face was so devastated. You removed your hat and said the most happiest words i still remember now. The Golden Goose looked really sad aswell. You said. I always knew that you were a good egg inside. Then the golden gooses mother rubbed her beak against me and picked me up. You then said the most saddest words in my life. Goodbye. Humpty. It was so sad. So as me, mama goose and Golden Goose were flying up into the clouds, she put me down onto one of the clouds. Suddenly, as if by magic, i turned back into my normal eggy self. I found a dried leaf and jumped off the cloud and swooped down back to San Ricardo. I went back to the Cat Cantina and got myself a job as the supplies manager. I even got to have my own bedroom at the back of the cat Cantina. Ever since then, i always wanted to see you again"

"But i thought that if anybody saw me, they'd send me to jail. Forever. And even worse, for the sight of you seeing me, i was scared of the reaction i would get from you and Kitty. That. is the reason i never returned. But i always dreamt of seeing my brother and my friend again. It would bring back all of the memories i've had. The happy ones. Not the bad ones. But i still remember the bad ones. They have scarred me for life. " Humpty finished his story and sat down next to me. Kitty was looking at Humpty, apologetically.

"Well your here with us now, Humpty." Kitty said to Humpty. "Yeah. But i needed to see you. Urgently. You guys must stay away from San Ricardo. Your both in terrible, terrible danger." Humpty said, anxiously. "That is the reason i brought you guys here. I apologise for hitting you guys over the heads with a frying pan. I didn't want you guys to see me. I was fearing the most horrifying reaction. Seeing your half brother - Best friend-enemy. It would of made me feel so guilty if you guys saw me there."

"But why are we in danger? We are Kitty Softpaws and Puss In Boots! We deal with danger. We can never be in danger." I said proudly, to Humpty.

"You can say that again. But this time you can't do anything. The sight of it is to heartbreaking for you, Puss."

"Why. What's happened? Humpty. TELL ME!" I yelled suddenly, feeling quite frightened of the regret i might feel if i knew something that i wish i didn't hear.

"Its not good news Puss. Your not going to sleep, for weeks. Neither did i. But i got over it. Life goes on Puss. Remember that. Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Humpty asked quietly.

"Yes. Now tell me. If it's anything to do with me, i must know!" I said to Humpty quickly. I needed to hear this. Now. Not any other time. Right now.

" OK but you won't like it. Last night. When you saw that man stealing the statue in the town square. He took the statue. But he killed Imelda. She was calling the guards and the bandito didn't like it one bit so he got out his gun and shot her in the chest. She's been buried in the cemetry. Right on the little hill, it was in her will. She always wanted to be buried there. I'm sorry Puss that it's got to be this way but its not a nice thing to know. It upset me dearly as she was also my guardian too. But she loved you and cared for you so much Puss. She will always be looking down on you Puss. Im so sorry." Humpty said sadly. He felt sad aswell.

I can feel anger, pain, heartbreak and grief in my heart. How can someone do that to my Mama?! Whoever it is, wherever he is, I. Will. Kill. Him. I started crying. I couldn't help it. I managed to cry myself to sleep but the pain was breaking through me like a dagger. I can never forgive that man. I'll make him feel sorry. And he will be sorry.

* * *

**Woah. Thats much longer that the other chapter! YAY! my second chapter finished! Will Puss ever get his revenge? Please review and find out the even more devastating news to come for Kitty this time in the Third chapter! I love drama 3 See you soon in my next chapter!**


End file.
